Fireworks
by Tori-T-Face
Summary: It's New Years Eve, people are out celebrating and enjoying the festivities, except for one lone person sitting huddled under a blanket in their lover's loft.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Fireworks**

New Year.

Oh how I hate New Year's Eve night. Everyone always out on the streets, in bars, drinking and having fun. I can deal with all of that, I like to join in on that but I don't like what comes after.

Fireworks.

I loathe fireworks.

I hate the noise mostly. The colours I like but I just can't stand the noise, if there was some way that you could have fireworks without the noise then I would love them.

Brian has gone out with the 'gang' to Woodies and then Babylon for a night filled with drinks, dancing and food. I don't think Brian ever learnt that I hate fireworks; I mean we've never actually had a time when they were needed. Debbie never uses them at Christmas, preferring to stay indoors. Brian never has obviously, Emmett never had the place to use them and the same goes for Michael and Ted.

This year though … this year Michael has a nice new yard that he can use. The plan was that Michael would have everyone over tomorrow night for a festive night at home, there would be food, family, drinks and of course fireworks for the grand finale.

I wasn't going though. My excuse was that I was too busy and had an art commission that needed finishing. Brian doesn't believe me and why would he? I love celebrations and holidays.

There was a bang outside and I turned up the television (which was on the highest level it could go), pulled my blanket further over my head and clapped my hands over my ears.

I shuddered when I heard another bang from outside.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

I pulled the loft door open frowning. I winced as the full sound of the television hit my ears mixed with the bangs of fireworks coming from outside.

What was the little twat doing? He's not even watching it.

Oh my fucking god. It's on the fishing channel.

The fishing channel.

I didn't even know we got the fishing channel.

Sigh.

I walked over to the buddle curled up on the sofa, grabbed the remote from the hand rest and turned the television off. He shot up like a torpedo and flailed around searching for the control. I grabbed his arms and held him still while I grabbed the blanket and pulled it off his head.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

He looked up at me guiltily.

"Nothing."

"Don't give that bullshit, Justin!" I snapped.

He sighed and looked down at his hands. He mumbled something but I couldn't quite hear what he said so I let go of his arms and walked over to the kitchen getting myself a bottle of water.

There was another flash and bang from outside caused by some spectacular fireworks they were setting off. Justin squeaked, ran into the bedroom and under the sheets.

Frowning I set the bottle on the counter and walked into the bedroom. Staring at the figure under the blankets, I sighed frustrated, undressed and climbed under with him into the dark warmth.

We stared at each other for a moment while I gave him my best 'what the fuck' look before he broke.

"I … well I …"

I just continued to stare at him.

"I might be scared of fireworks." He mumbled and I was barely able to understand what he said.

"You're scared of fireworks?"

He nodded curling tighter around himself as another bang was heard.

"Come here you twat." I opened my arms and he scrambled into them before I even finished the sentence.

"How is it that we've been together for this long and I didn't even know you were scared of fireworks?" I asked incredulous as I kissed the top of his trembling head.

He just chuckled nervously.

Pulling him closer to me I just lay there.

Eventually he calmed down and relaxed into my arms.

"Go to sleep, twat."


End file.
